Lucy's Confusion
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Kembalinya Lisanna membuat semua bahagia. "Aku mencintaimu..." Final Chapter: Tenang, dia akan kembali sendiri. RnR ? -COMPLETE-
1. Pergulatan hati Lucy

Hai minna.. *peluk readers satu-satu*

Readers : hii.. sapa lo ?

Aku newbie di sini… yah, mungkin sudah agak lama aku di fandom ini tapi aku hanya sekedar baca dan review. Sekarang aku akan membuat ceritaku sendiri ! *berkoar-koar* jangan lupa OOC, typo(s) dan ke-gajeness-an pasti sudah membumbui fict ini *meratapi matahari tenggelam di pantai dengan sound effect ombak*

Aku akan mengambil Natsu X Lucy. Bersediakah minna-sama ini membaca dan mereview fict abal ini ? *nangisdipojokan*

Happy Reading ~~~

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail milik Hiro Masahima pholepheellll~

**Lucy's Confusion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>(Third Person's POV)<p>

Setelah kasus edolas, semuanya kembali berjalan dengan semestinya. Para anggota guild yang menjelma menjadi lacrima sudah kembali seperti semula. Dan para exceed juga beranjak mencari majikannya(?) masing-masing.

Dan begitulah, Fairy Tail kembali. Ramai, ricuh, bising, dan onar. Ada yang bertarung, makan-makan, melihat misi, bercerita, dan lain-lainnya. Sebagian anggota guild tertawa-tawa setelah salah seorang menceritakan bagaimana wujud mereka di edolas, sebagian juga merasa aneh. Dan semua anggota Fairy Tail juga menyambut gembira kedatangan Lisanna kembali. Eits, ternyata tidak semuanya. Ada satu orang gadis berambut pirang yang agak sedih. Ia hanya duduk di kursi bar dan menidurkan diri di meja bar.

Sudah seminggu ini Lisanna kembali, dan sudah seminggu ini gadis yang duduk itu bertambah murung. Dia selalu berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kata-kata itu tidak dianggap oleh gadis berambut biru dan berbandana.

"Lu-chan, kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini murung ? Apa ada masalah ?" Kata Levy sambil menepuk lembut pundak gadis yang murung itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Levy-chan. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Lucy dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Aku tahu kau punya masalah. Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk bayar sewa rumah?" Ujar Levy berusaha menebak apa yang dipermasalahkan mage stellar spirit ini.

"Hmm.. ah benar juga ! Aku harus segera mengambil pekerjaan sebelum aku ditendang keluar dari rumah sewa. Maaf ya Levy-chan, aku mau mengambil misi dulu."

"Kau tidak menjalankan misi dengan—"

"Tidak. Aku ingin sendiri. Jaa ne !" Potong Lucy lalu dia beranjak ke papan misi.

"Eh ! Lu-chan ! Aku kan belum selesai ngomong…" Ujar Levy mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sementara di papan request, Lucy menjumpai seorang dragon slayer api yang mengusik hatinya akhir-akhir ini. Dia tidak sendiri. Dia sedang bercanda tawa dengan seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tiba-tiba 'hidup kembali'. Lucy yang melihat itu berura-pura tidak melihat apa pun.

"Oh, hei Luce ! Kau mau menjalankan misi ?" Sapa sang salamander yang tiba-tiba mendekat padanya. Lucy tidak menjawab, matanya tertuju pada misi-misi yang tertera.

"Hei Luce, apa kau butuh bantu—"

"Tidak terima kasih" Jawab Lucy dengan dingin dan langsung ke bar untuk menyerahkan kertas misi itu kepada Mirajane.

"Luce.. ! Oii ! Ada apa sih di akhir-akhir ini ? Aneh."

"Ah, mungkin Lucy-san lagi nggak mood hari ini, Papa". Ucap Lisanna sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku Papa," jawab Natsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kenapa ? Kita kan orang tuanya Happy. Apa jangan-jangan kau mau jadi Mama nya ? Okelah tidak buruk. Mama~"

"Bukan itu maksudku bodoh !"

Dan mereka bercanda seperti dulu lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>~NaLu 4ever~<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy pulang ke rumahnya dengan bonus kaki pincang karena diserang musuh saat misi kemarin. Kakinya; khususnya di bagian tulang kering, terkena sambitan cambuk musuhnya. Untung client yang ada di sana mau bertanggung jawab dan mengobati lukanya. Yah walaupun tidak sampai sembuh 100%.<p>

Lucy berjalan pelan-pelan. Sudah 3 hari dia meninggalkan Magnolia untuk menjalankan misi.

Sendiri.

Lucy memandang langit yang masih berkabut itu. Apa dia mengkhawatirkanku ? Apa dia merindukanku ? Tetapi Lucy menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri; tidak mungkin. Dia sudah tidak mengunjungiku selama seminggu terakhir ini. Dia terlalu asyik dengan temannya yang selama ini hilang. Tunggu, mungkin baginya gadis berambut putih itu lebih dari sekedar teman.

(Lucy's POV)

Kenapa pikiranku tetap melayang kepadanya ? Apa gunanya aku menjalankan misi solo tapi akhir-akhirnya berujung padanya. Aku tidak ingin berpura-pura ceria; bukan tidak ingin tapi aku tidak sanggup. Berdiri di depannya dengan ceria dan seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Aku tidak bisa.

Haha… Bodohnya aku. Aku sampai segalau ini hanya gara-gara orang bodoh berwarna rambut aneh yang polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa selain bertarung. Aku ini benar-benar gila. Jujur aku ingin menumpahkan semua beban yang ada di pikiran dan hatiku ini. Tapi aku tidak mau menceritakannya pada siapapun. Aku tidak mau menambah masalah.

Aku berjalan pelan dan akhirnya sampai di rumahku. Kubuka pintu rumah, kosong. Lalu kubuka pintu kamar tidur. Aku tidak berharap dia akan menyapa ku dengan cengirannya. Tapi, setelah aku buka, dia terlihat. Dia ada di kamarku. Dan tak lupa bersama partner sejatinya.

"Lucy… ! Lama sekali kau dalam misimu ! … Eh ! Kau kenapa ? Kenapa kakimu ?" Ucap Natsu dan terlihat kaget saat melihat luka di kakiku. Oh, seharusnya kau juga harus melihat luka di hatiku, Natsu. Sementara partnernya; Happy, menubruk dadaku dan memelukkku erat-erat. Aku hanya diam di tempat. Berfikir sebentar, lalu aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara panggilan dari sang 'Papa' dan 'anak'nya itu. Karena kakiku tidak bisa digunakan untuk berlari, dengan mudahnya mereka menyusulku. Dia pun menarik lenganku saat aku berada di depan pintu rumah.

"Hei Luce ! Kau kenapa sih ? Kenapa misi terakhir ini tidak mengajak kami ? Lihat dirimu sekarang, menyedihkan tau" ucap Natsu bertubi-tubi.

"Aye !" sahut Happy setuju. Aku hanya diam. Perlahan-lahan mataku mulai mengeluarkan butiran-butiran Kristal dari sudut-sudutnya.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku sangat tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun saat ini." Ucapku sambil setengah terisak. Natsu, yang berada di belakangku, langsung membalikkan badanku dan memegang pundakku.

"Siapa yang membuatmu jadi pemurung seperti ini ?"

Kau.

"Siapa yang membuatmu tidak ceria seperti dulu lagi ?"

Kau.

"Siapa yang—"

"Cukup, Natsu. Kumohon sekarang pulanglah ke rumah kalian sendiri." Ucapku sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Luce…" Aku berjalan masuk ke rumahku dan mendorong dia untuk keluar.

*BRAKK*

Kuhempaskan pintu rumahku kuat-kuat tepat di depan mukanya. Aku langsung menghamburkan diri di tempat tidur dan segera berangkat ke alam mimpi; berusaha melupakan semua yang telah terjadi walaupun itu tidak mungkin.

* * *

><p><strong>~NaLu 4ever~<strong>

* * *

><p>Aku memperlihatkan iris coklatku kepada dunia. Kulihat di jendela, matahari sudah berada di atas, tetapi lebih condong. Kulirik jam wekerku, ah ternyata masih jam 3 sore. Aku yang memang tidak ingin ke guild hari ini, segera membersihkan diri dan menyeret kaki-kaki malasku keluar untuk sekedar menghirup udara.<p>

Setelah mandi, aku keluar rumah. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke mana saja, tanpa arah. Hingga sampai di suatu taman yang lumayan sepi. Aku tidak begitu mengerti kenapa taman bisa sesepi ini walaupun pada sore hari. Aku datangi taman itu dan berjalan-jalan di sana. Hanya ada beberapa anak dan beberapa pasang remaja yang saling memadu kasih.

Sedang enak-enaknya menghirup udara dan menikmati suasana, aku melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di depan sana. Di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang itu.

Gray.

Dia sedang tidur dengan berbantalkan tangannya sendiri. Dan hei, dia masih memakai bajunya. Jarang sekali bagi seorang Gray. Aku langsung menghampirinya. Kulihat dia masih tertidur. Tapi setelah aku duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba dia membuka kelopak matanya.

"Lucy ! Kau mengagetkanku," ucap Gray setengah ngantuk dan menguap.

"Aku tidak membangunkanmu. Aku kan hanya duduk di sini," jawabku yang juga agak bingung kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba bangun.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa seperti ada hawa kehadiran seseorang. Aku pikir musuh," balas Gray sambil beranjak duduk dari posisinya yang tidur tadi. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar tanggapan Gray.

"…Heh… Kenapa kakimu itu ?" ucap Gray tampak kaget.

"Oh.. ini.. Hadiah dari misi soloku kemarin." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kau ? Misi solo ?" ucap Gray tidak percaya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa tidak ada yang menahanmu sih ? Kau kan baru beberapa bulan di Fairy Tail, setidaknya kau harus ditemani seseorang. Aku saat itu ada misi dengan Erza, jadi aku tidak bisa menahanmu; dan bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengambil misi sendiri. Apa si Salaman—"

"Dia sedang asyik dengan Lisanna" Potongku cepat. Mataku mulai terasa panas karena mengingat adegan-adegan mereka. Gray hanya diam saja. Ku akui, Gray memang lebih pengertian jika dibandingkan dengan sang 'Papa' yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba Gray memelukku. Aku kaget. Tapi lebih kaget lagi karena pipiku langsung menyentuh dada Gray tanpa pembatas. Oh, sejak kapan orang ini membuka bajunya ? Mungkin lain kali dia harus mencoba untuk menjadi pesulap tangan cepat.

"Gray.. Bajumu,"

"Lupakan bajuku. Sekarang sebagai sahabatmu, aku ingin kau mencurahkan semua yang kau rasakan pada si api-bodoh itu padaku." Gray berkata lembut sambil memelukku erat.

"Gray.. aku tidak apa-ap—"

"Jangan katakan itu lagi. Jadi ini semua gara-gara si idiot itu heh ? Aku tidak percaya kau yang seceria itu bisa menjadi pemurung hanya gara-gara dia. Aku tahu kau sekarang sedang bingung, apalagi dengan datangnya Lisanna. Ceritakan semua padaku, Lucy. Sebagai sahabatmu aku akan berusaha juga untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu," Ujar Gray panjang lebar sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirangku.

Aku yang mendengar kata-kata bijak darinya, seperti sihir aku langsung terisak keras di dalam dadanya. Mungkin aku butuh waktu untuk terisak seperti ini sebelum aku menceritakan semuanya. Dan Gray sabar menunggu.

(Third Person's POV)

Seorang gadis berbaju biru sedang berjalan dengan ceria sambil membawa dua buah es krim di sebuah taman. Dia tampak sedikit nervous karena ini adalah kali pertamanya mengajak pujaan hatinya jalan-jalan. Sebelum ke tempat perjanjian yaitu di taman, dia mampir dulu ke sebuah toko es krim untuk menambah kesan ceria dan manis di dalam dirinya.

Sesampai di taman, dia segera mencari pujaan hatinya yang berambut hitam legam. Begitu matanya mencari, dia langsung menemukannya. Tapi senyum cerianya langsung luntur ketika dia melihat pujaan hatinya sedang berpelukan erat dengan seorang gadis yang ia juga kenal.

"Juvia … Shock …"

* * *

><p><strong>~To Be Continued~<strong>

* * *

><p>Waaa… Gaje banget sih ini fic… *nangisgulinguling*<p>

Tapi aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik..

Readers : Jadi cuman ini kemampuanmu ?

Ampuun.. *sujudsujud*

Ohya, bagian yang masih gak jelas di fic ini adalah perasaan Lucy sebenarnya. Itu akan aku ceritakan di chapter berikutnya… :3

Tapi, aku nggak akan melanjutkan cerita ini kalau nggak ada yang ngeripiuw *ngorek ngorek tanah*

Minimal 5 review dan aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini dengan senang hati ! ^^

Readers : Idiih nih anak, masih newbie tapi udah maksa-maksa ripiuw !

Waa… ampuun… kasihanilah aku… *puppy eyes no jutsu*

**RnR ?**


	2. Kesalah Pahaman

Hai minna.

Aku kaget ternyata ada yang ngereview… Ternyata aku tidak sendiri di sini ! fic tanpa review kan seperti orang cerita tapi nggak ada yang nanggepin… Positif negatif aku terima.

Makasih buat reviewers ya.. pengen nangis *byoorr*

Inilah chapter 2 !

Happy reading~

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail punyanya Hiro Masahima.

**Lucy's Confusion**

**Chapter 2 : Kesalah Pahaman  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>(Third Person POV)<p>

Mage air itu membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya pada pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Melihat gadis pirang itu terisak di dada pujaan hatinya dan terlebih lagi pujaan hatinya itu mengelus-elus rambut pirang itu dengan lembut. Jadi benar dugaanku, bahwa Lucy adalah saingan cintaku, batin gadis itu.

Berniat untuk melabrak mereka berdua layaknya polisi yang menggerebek orang-orang mesum dan memaki-maki mereka dengan mata berkilat-kilat, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Sangat di luar karakternya. Dan lagipula jika Gray senang dia pasti akan berusaha senang juga. Itu yang namanya cinta sejati bukan ? Cinta sejati tidak harus memiliki, kata pepatah.

Tapi, jika terus seperti ini, hanya diam dan terpaku melihatnya, apakah ada kemajuan ? Apakah Gray-sama nya itu akan terus tumpul pada perasaannya saat ini ? Gadis itu jelas tidak mau. Ya, dia memang berencana untuk menyatakan cinta secara blak-blakan di hadapan pria muda itu hari ini *padahal dari sikap sehari-hari aja udah ketahuan suka*. Dia mulai bingung. Apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini juga ?

Dia hanya terpaut beberapa pohon saja dengan dua insan yang saling berpelukan itu. Dia terus memandangnya, dan memutuskan untuk berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan pemikiran; ah mungkin Lucy sedikit kangen pada sahabatnya yang baru saja menjalankan misi itu, mengingat tim terkuat Fairy Tail sudah agak merenggang sejak datangnya adiknya Mirajane dan Elfman, aku kira semuanya jadi terkesan individualis khususnya antara Lucy dan Natsu.

Dia terus memikirkan hal itu. Tapi beberapa menit dia berdiam di situ, tidak nampak sedikitpun pergerakan dari dua sosok itu. Gadis pecinta biru itu sudah tidak kuat menahan gemuruh sakit di dadanya. Akhirnya dia mematahkan deduksi awalnya tadi dan beranjak menuju ke guild Fairy Tail. Anehnya, dia menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya meskipun matanya berkaca-kaca.

Bodoh sekali, padahal deduksinya hampir betul.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Juvia membuka pintu guild Fairy Tail dan berjalan menuju bar. Semua orang yang dilewati Juvia menyapanya dengan ramah. Ah, ternyata Juvia juga mulai terkenal di kalangan laki-laki. Buktinya Jet, Droy, Fried, Bikslow dan lainnya menyapa Juvia dengan hangat. Mungkin mereka tidak mau kalah oleh teman perempuan setim mereka yang sudah di'ambil alih' oleh Gajeel dan Elfman. Juvia hanya tersenyum kembali, meskipun senyumnya agak redup.<p>

"Hai Juvia… apa hari ini hari istirahatmu ?" sapa gadis yang sedang duduk di kursi bar.

"Iya, Levy…" jawab Juvia. Lantas kedua orang itu hanya diam. Juvia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, apa dia yakin akan mengatakan hal itu pada semua anggota guild ? Apa dia akan setegar itu dalam menghadapinya ?

Juvia ternyata berpendapat bahwa Gray dan Lucy sebenarnya menjalin hubungan, tetapi ditutup-tutupi karena ada di yang notabene menggilai-setengah-mati pada Gray. Mungkin mereka berdua merasa kasihan padanya, sehingga tidak mempublikasikan hubungan mereka.

Sayangnya Juvia tidak mau diperlakukan begitu. Seperti anak kecil. Hei, dia juga punya hati kan. Rasanya memang tidak enak kalau mengganggu seperti itu. Sudahlah, kalau mengaku bersama ya mengakulah. Kenapa harus sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu.

"JUVIA … !" Juvia tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh… Maaf Levy… Aku ngelamun,"

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pamitan," ucap Levy sambil tersenyum.

"Memangnya Levy mau pergi misi ?"

"Eng… Tidak… Tapi…"

"Tapi… ?" Juvia terus mengejar pernyataan Levy. Sementara Levy hanya tersenyum dan sedikit merona. Dia melirik ke arah seorang pria yang sekarang berada di sampingnya. Juvia yang menyadari itu kaget dan tidak percaya.

"Eh… ? Se, sejak kapan kalian berdua ?" ucap Juvia agak terbata-bata. Levy hanya melebarkan senyumnya dan mukanya juga sedikit lebih merah. Sementara Gajeel hanya mendengus.

"Sudah selesai gosipnya ? Ayo aku sudah lapar," ucap Dragion Slayer Iron itu sambil menarik tangan Levy. Levy hanya mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas.

"Sudah ya Juvia, kami mau—"

"Sebelumnya ketahuilah info yang baru-baru ini aku dapatkan," potong Juvia. Levy dan Gajeel saling pandang dan mengerutkan kening mereka.

"Kalian sudah tahu kalau Gray-sama, ehm, maksudku Gray punya hubungan khusus dengan Lucy ?" ujar Juvia dengan senyum ceria, tapi semua tidak tahu kalau senyuman itu dipaksakan.

Rupanya Juvia sengaja membesarkan volume suaranya agar semua orang di guild mendengarnya. Dan benar saja, setelah Juvia mengatakan itu, semua anggota guild memandangnya. Ya, semuanya.

Termasuk… Natsu.

Natsu sempat melebarkan kelopak matanya. Wajahnya jadi sedikit kesal karena berita itu. Tapi dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa dia kesal hanya karena dua orang itu menjalin hubungan khusus. Dia hanya merasa kesal.

"Apakah itu benar Juvia?" tanya gadis berambut putih pendek itu.

"Ya ! Juvia tidak salah lagi." Jawabnya. Sementara Lisanna hanya diam dan tersenyum sedikit.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa Juvia ?" tanya sang Titania sambil memegang pundak mantan S-class Phantom Lord itu. Yang dipegang pundaknya merasa bingung, berusaha mencari-cari alasan untuk tegar. Dan dengan asal dia menjawab pertanyaan Erza itu.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak menyukai Gray lagi kok. Lagipula aku menyukai… La, Laxus-sam, sama…" ujar Juvia bingung. Semua anggota guild menatap Juvia tidak percaya. Apalagi orang berambut kuning yang sedang duduk bersama Raijinshuu di dekat bar. Bukannya kaget, orang berambut kuning itu malah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau ? Suka padaku ?" Juvia hanya mengangguk pelan. Laxus masih terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia bisa suka padaku ? Batinnya.

Tanpa diduga semua anggota guild menyoraki Laxus dan Juvia. Ada yang mengucapkan selamat, ada yang langsung berbicara riang kepada mereka, ada yang bersiul, dan lain-lainnya. Juvia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, sedangkan Laxus hanya berpikir dalam diam.

"Wah… Juvia menembakmu tuh, Laxus ! Apa jawabanmu ?" tanya Evergreen sambil menyenggol lengan Laxus.

Laxus hanya diam sambil menatap lurus pada Juvia. Tapi, pandangan Laxus bukanlah pandangan orang yang kaget karena ditembak, melinkan pandangan seorang detektif yang sedang mencari bukti kesalahan dari sang pelaku. Melihat itu, anggota-anggota Raijinshuu merasa bingung dengan sikap Laxus.

Tiba-tiba Laxus berdiri tegap. Dia menghampiri Juvia dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Juvia sangat kaget dan takut, apalagi saat Laxus mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Hei Juvia, kau salah pilih objek dadakan. Aku tahu kau berbohong. Kau hanya ingin pura-pura tegar. Lain kali jangan pilih aku gadis bodoh." Ucap Laxus memindahkan tangannya ke kepala Juvia dan menepuk-nepuknya. Lalu dia keluar dari guild.

Juvia hanya melongo tidak percaya. Sementara yang lain mulai mengerubungi Juvia dengan muka kaget dan simpati.

"Na, Natsu… 30 menit lagi bisakah kau temui aku di bawah pohon di taman?"

"Hrrmm ? Ada apa ? Sekarang kan juga bisa, Lisanna." Natsu menjawab balik perintah Lisanna. Lisanna hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan sedikit merona.

"…Ada… Sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sementara itu di taman, Lucy sudah mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya setelah terisak beberapa lama. Gray yang merasa Lucy sudah agak baikan, merenggangkan pelukannya yang erat itu. Dia tidak memaksa Lucy untuk langsung bercerita. Dia tetap sabar menunggunya.<p>

Setelah isakan tangisnya benar-benar mereda, Lucy memulai curahan hatinya yang selama ini ia tanggung sendiri.

"Sebenarnya… Aku juga tidak tahu kapan aku menyukai… Natsu. Awalnya aku pikir itu tidak mungkin, tapi… Lama kelamaan aku pun menyadarinya. Walaupun aku takut akan merusak persahabatan, aku tetap ingin menyatakan perasaanku."

"Aku berencana menyatakan perasaanku setelah kasus Edolas ini selesai. Tapi… Aku tidak menyangka kalau…" Lucy berhenti sebentar dan matanya mulai memanas kembali.

"Dia datang. Dia kembali hidup. Dia langsung merebut perhatian Natsu. Lihat saja, seminggu terakhir ini Natsu tidak pernah mengunjungi rumahku. Dia telah menjadi agenda utama Natsu. Aku terus berfikir bahwa mungkin Natsu kangen padanya mengingat mereka adalah teman semasa kecil. Tapi setelah melihat mereka bercanda tawa sendiri, aku merasa diasingkan. Habis manis sepah dibuang."

"Aku yang mau menyatakan perasaanku, sudah seperti tidak punya harapan lagi. Hilang. Pupus. Dia merusak rencanaku, dia merusak semuanya. Dia, yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari kubur. Li..sa..nna.." ujar Lucy sambil berurai air mata. Gray menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Lucy.

"Sekarang… Apa yang harus aku lakukan … ? Apakah aku diam saja dan menahan rasa cemburu, sedih dan marah setiap harinya ? Ataukah aku tetap menyatakan perasaanku walaupun aku tahu bahwa perasaanku ini tidak terbalas karena dia sudah bahagia bersamanya ?"

Gray berfikir sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat Gray tersenyum lembut.

"Luce… Kau itu bodoh," ucap Gray. Lucy yang mendengar itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bingung Gray.

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan perasaanmu, katakan saja. Masalah dibalas atau tidaknya perasaanmu itu belakangan. Dan kau juga jangan pesimis seperti itu, mungkin saja Natsu juga merasakan yang sama tapi dia menyembunyikannya. Berfikir positif saja. Jika kau tidak menyatakan perasaaanmu, kau justru akan tersiksa sendiri. Dan jika kau tertolak, aku yakin persahabatanmu dengannya tidak akan rusak. Percayalah." Ujar Gray panjang lebar. Lucy berfikir selama beberapa saat. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis ke Gray.

"Terima kasih Gray, kau memang sahabat yang baik. Aku memutuskan akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Natsu."

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke guild !" ajak Gray sambil berdiri dan menarik tangan Lucy.

"Apa ? Sekarang !"

"Kapan lagi dasar bodoh," Gray menyeringai dan langsung berlari. Karena tangan Lucy masih digandeng Gray, otomatis Lucy harus ikut berlari.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

Akhirnya aku dan Gray sampai ke guild. Kami segera masuk ke dalam guild. Dan ketika kami masuk, kami merasa heran dengan tatapan anggota-anggota guild yang menurutku menatap kami berdua seperti anggota baru.

Aku menuju bar dan mendapati Erza, Mirajane, Bisca, dan Cana sedang mengerubungi Juvia. Juvia kenapa ?

"Yo, minna !" sapaku dengan ceria. Sementara gadis-gadis itu menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget. Dan ketika aku melihat Juvia, Juvia sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Aku yang bingung hanya bisa menjawab ekspresi kaget mereka dengan pandangan bingung.

"Juvia kenapa ?" tanya seorang laki-laki di sampingku. Lalu Erza mendekat ke kami berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya shock karena mengetahui hubungan khusus kalian berdua." bisik Erza pelan. Aku dan Gray saling berpandangan. Bingung.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" sahut kami berdua bersamaan. Juvia yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah kami.

"Bohong. Tadi kulihat kalian berdua berpelukan. Dan Gray-sama mengelus-elus rambut Lucy." ucap Juvia sambil sesenggukan. Aku yang menyadari bahwa Juvia salah paham, langsung terkikik.

"Juvia… Kau salah paham…" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil. Gray pun juga tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa hah ? Sudahlah tidak usah berakting. Aku tidak perlu dikasihani. Tenang saja, hubungan kalian sudah aku umumkan ke semua anggota guild ini." jawab Juvia menantang.

Aku yang sudah tidak tahan difitnah begitu, segera duduk di bar dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kecuali tentang Natsu tentu saja. Aku menyamarkan namanya.

Setelah duduk perkaranya sudah selesai, semua gadis—ralat, semua anggota guild yang aku tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka menjadi hening, menjadi tersenyum sendiri. Tersenyum karena kecemburuan Juvia yang lucu. Sedangkan Juvia masih tidak puas.

"Aku tidak percaya kalian seorang sahabat. Lagipula siapa 'dia' yang kau cintai ? Buktikan kalau kalian benar-benar sahabat."

Gray yang sudah jengah mendengar kalimat tidak percaya dari Juvia bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berjalan menuju Juvia dan memegang pundaknya. Juvia ikut berdiri tapi tidak merespon apa-apa. Aku hanya diam melihatnya.

"Kau ingin bukti ?" tanya Gray sambil menyeringai.

"Iya, aku ing—" Kalimat Juvia terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut dari bibir Gray. Juvia kaget setengah mati dan langsung blushing berat. Bahkan semua anggota guild pun ada yang blushing juga. Beberaap detik kemudian Gray melepaskan bibirnya dari Juvia. Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Ternyata Gray juga suka pada Juvia ya.

"Sudah puas… ? Aku hanya sahabat dengan Lucy. Dan dia tidak bisa menjelaskan siapa 'dia' di dalam ceritanya. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan tahu kalau rencana Lucy berhasil." ujar Gray sambil mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku hanya blushing sedikit dan berwajah jangan-bocorkan-rahasia.

"Ja.. Jadi… Juvia cuma salah paham ya…" ucap Juvia menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu dia mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Juvia minta maaf pada Lucy…"

"Hahaha… Kau imut sekali sih Juvia. Iya iya aku maafkan. Tapi aku minta traktiran ya~" jawabku sambil membalas pelukan Juvia.

"Traktir ? Dalam rangka apa ? Juvia tidak berulang tahun hari ini." kata Juvia sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku hanya menyeringai.

"Traktir dalam rangka hari jadianmu sama Gray lah ! Tadi Gray kan menciummu, itu artinya dia juga menyukaimu Juviaaaa!" ucapku geregetan. Juvia langsung blushing berat dan sementara Gray mendengus. Yah, lihat saja bagaimana hubungan kedua orang ini berlanjut, apakah berjalan lancar seperti Gajeel dan Levy-chan ? Ataukah berjalan berliku-liku seperti aku dan … Orang bodoh itu.

Di saat guild kembali normal dari situasi tadi, aku bertanya kepada Mirajane.

"Mira, kau tahu di mana … Natsu ?"

"Hmm, aku kira dia sudah keluar agak lama tadi. Dia sudah keluar saat kau masuk guild." jawab Mirajane. Aku hanya ber'oh' ria dan berjalan keluar guild. Dan saat aku melewati meja Gray, aku melihat Gray mengavungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan matanya padaku. Aku hanya menjulurkan lidahku.

Aku berjalan-jalan sambil meneliti ke seisi kota. Mencari di mana keberadaan dragon slayer bodoh itu. Di toko-toko makanan tidak ada. Di apartementku ? Kurasa tidak mungkin. Dan aku berhenti saat aku menemukannya. Di bawah pohon yang dulu sebagai tempat persembunyian foto-foto anggota Fairy Tail yang konyol.

Aku ingin segera menghampirinya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena apa ? aku melihat dia sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan gadis itu. Ya, gadis itu. Lisanna. Aku fikir, daripada aku nanti sakit hati, mendingan aku pergi saja dari sini dan menyatakan perasaanku besok.

Tapi, sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki pincangku, aku mendengar suatu percakapan yang membuat sekujur tubuhku kaku.

"… Natsu, kau tahu, Lucy sudah berpacaran dengan Gray…" Hei ! Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya ! Aku ingin ke sana tapi aku tidak mempunyai keberanian.

"Yaa.. Lalu kenapa ?"

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka…"

"Maksudmu apa, Lisanna ?"

"Natsu… Aku menyukaimu…" ucap Lisanna terbata-bata. Hatiku serasa dipukul-pukul. Tapi entah kenapa kakiku tidak mau beranjak dari sini. Kuintip, Natsu kaget dan berfikir sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat dia mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku juga… Menyukaimu."

* * *

><p><strong>~ To Be Continued ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Kira-kira ada yang bisa menebak alurnya ?<p>

Sebaiknya gimana ya sikap Lucy ? ^^

Read and Review please ... !


	3. Kau Sungguh Bodoh, Luce !

Hai minna~

Maaf sudah laaamaaaaa sekali nggak apdet.. berapa taon yak ? #lebay#. maklumin ya, soalnya Author baru saja melewati Ujian Sekolah. Dan hampir saja inspirasiku hilang T^T. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau di sini mungkin kesannya agak _rush_.

Makasong yah buat **Saika Tsuruhime**, **iffuchan**, **hafiza uzumaki**, dan **Kuro Neko Nahoko-chan** untuk reviewnya~ :3

Karena ada yang minta balas-balas komen, yasudahlah aku kabulkan ! :D

**Saika Tsuruhime **: Waah, bikin geregetan ? Saika-san nggak suka sama pairing sampingannya ya memangnya ? Ya, memang sebagai sahabat, Gray harus begitu XD. Karena aku NaLu fans, jadi ya aku sedikit membuat Lisanna jadi agak antagonis di fic ini XD. Oke, ini udah dikabulin. Tenang, nggak ditendang kok, paling juga dibakar(?) XD.

**Iffuchan** : Seperempatnya bener sih. Tapi kalo Lucy ngebunuh… itu pasti nggak mungkin XD.

**Hafiza uzumaki** : Oke, ini dia chapter 3. Maaf sudah menunggu lama ya, memang authornya ini tidak bertanggung jawab T^T.

**Kuro Neko Nahoko-chan** : Terima kasih sudah ngefave fic yang gajebo ini :D.

This is it ! Chapter 3!

Happy Reading ~

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail © Hiro Masahima.**

**Lucy's Confusion**

**Chapter 3 : Kau Sungguh Bodoh, Luce !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Lucy's POV)<strong>

Kakiku yang semula kaku, langsung bergerak bebas menjauhi tempat itu. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. Tidak tahan dengan pengakuan gadis itu. Tidak tahan dengan senyumnya yang merona. Dan yang paling penting, aku tidak tahan dengan jawaban dari sang salamander itu.

Pengakuan sang gadis itu sudah cukup membuat ratusan jarum menembus dadaku. Sakit. Perih. Dan pemuda itu malah menambahnya menjadi ribuan jarum dengan membalas pengakuan gadis itu seperti itu. Dadaku seperti siap retak dan hancur kapan saja. Karena itu, aku segera meninggalkan tempat itu dalam diam.

Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi.

Aku terus melangkahkan kaki sakitku ini kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain pulang ke rumah, berendam dan tidur.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sesampai di rumah, aku langsung melakukan apa yang aku rencanakan tadi. Berendam di air hangat, dan menebarkan sedikit parfum kamar mandi wangi mawar yang selalu membuatku tenang. Ketika aroma mawar itu menyapa hidungku, otakku serasa terelaksasi dengan sendirinya. Yah, cara ini selalu sukses.<p>

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku duduk diam di bathtub. Yah, seperti aku peduli tentang waktu. Sesudah itu aku berganti baju khusus tidur alias piyama. Lalu aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku. Lembut, empuk dan nyaman. Ternyata kasur ini tidak buruk juga. Pantas saja Natsu menyukainya.

Ah.

Pikiranku melayang lagi kepadanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku yang belum menutup korden, melihat bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Aku langsung mengubah posisiku untuk bersandar miring di tembok dan duduk memandangi bintang-bintang itu.

Pikiranku kosong.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Sedih ? Marah ? Bingung ? Huh, konyol. Aku kan hanya keduluan beberapa menit dari gadis berambut putih itu. Ya, gadis itu beruntung sekali. Aku tertawa miris dan mataku mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

Kenapa aku selalu berakhir seperti ini ? Tadi pagi, ekspresiku juga seperti ini. Tadi siang juga. Begitu pula dengan malam ini. Sepertinya usulan Gray tidak bisa aku lakukan sekarang. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan orang yang baru jadian. Meskipun aku hanya menyatakan dan tidak mengharap lebih. Tapi, bukankah tujuan utama dari menyatakan cinta adalah untuk mendapatkan ? Lalu apa yang akan aku dapatkan kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang yang sudah memiliki pendamping ?

Pikiranku kacau lagi. Seperti hari-hari lalu sebelum aku diberi nasehat oleh Gray. Aku berharap di sini ada seseorang seperti Gray yang dapat menampung ceritaku lagi. Aku tidak mau mengganggu Gray lagi, mengingat dia juga tadi bersama Juvia. Aku tidak mau membuat Juvia cemburu lagi.

Mirajane ? dia mungkin akan memberitahukan kepada Natsu secara blak-blakan. Hahaha, si ratu gossip itu. Erza ? well, mungkin dia membantu. Tapi kadang aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang terlalu over dalam menghadapi sesuatu hal. Levy ? Tidak tidak tidak. Dia sedang kasmaran dengan Gajeel. Cana ? mungkin aku akan tepar duluan kena efek alkohol yang dibawanya.

Aku menengadah ke atas. Bintang-bintang itu masih berkilauan. Aku harap ada yang menemaniku malam ini, batinku memandang benda-benda langit itu. Tiba-tiba—

"Hai, Lucyku yang cantik."

—ada seseorang yang memanggilku dengan lembut. Ah, orang ini. Kenapa dia bisa melewati gerbangnya tanpa seizinku ? ini kekuatanku yang semakin bertambah atau memang spiritku itu kurang ajar ?

"Loki… ? Sedang apa kau di sini ? Aku tidak berniat memanggilmu." ucapku melihat Loki yang mendekat padaku dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Hmmm…, aku tidak boleh ya mengunjungimu sekali-sekali ? Kau tidak memunculkanku selama satu bulan ini dan aku rindu padamu, Lucyku yang manis," jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus rambutku.

"Heeeh… Spirit lainnya tidak seperti itu tuh," sanggahku.

"Sudahlah, emang kenapa sih ? Lagipula aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan sihirmu kan ? Aku menggunakan kekuatan sihirku sendiri," sahutnya sambil menepuk-nepuk rambutku.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Apa aku harus bercerita kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini ? Asal kau tahu saja, Loki itu mudah membaca perasaan. Jadi aku tidak memunculkannya selama sebulan ini hanya agar dia tidak melihatku seperti ini. Tapi, aku lupa kalau Loki bisa membuka gerbangnya sendiri dan menangkap basah aku seperti saat ini.

Loki yang menyadari bekas-bekas air mata yang bersarang di pipiku langsung memegang pipiku. Oh, sudah kuduga. Dia pasti menyadarinya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?

"Lucy, kau habis menangis ? Kau kenapa ? Apa ada yang menyakitimu ? Siapa ?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Aku hanya diam menatap matanya. Sesaat kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Aku… tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong di hadapanku, Luce." ucapnya dengan nada memaksa. Aku hanya diam selama beberapa menit dan tangan Loki sepertinya tidak mau berpindah dari pipiku.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Apakah aku akan mencurahkan isi hatiku ini dengan Loki, spiritku sendiri ? Memang tidak ada larangannya, tapi … Hatiku merasa ragu.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak enak. Tidak mau. Apa karena Loki memang benar-benar mencintaiku lebih dari pemegang kunci dan spirit ? Aku hanya tidak mau menyakiti hatinya. Ya, sudah kuputuskan untuk tidak menceritakan hal ini pada Loki.

Bukan apa-apa, aku cuma tidak mau hatinya tersayat-sayat saat mendengar ceritaku seperti aku mendengar percakapan dua orang tadi. Mungkin aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepada siapapun, atau mungkin aku akan bercerita lagi dengan Gray besok, dengan izin Juvia tentunya. Dan tanpa pelukan seperti tadi sore.

Aku yang terdiam beberapa menit, tidak merasakan adanya perubahan posisi dari Loki yang ada di sampingku dan memegang pipiku. Aku memandang mata spirit singa itu. Dia menatapku balik dengan ekspresi kekhawatiran dan penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Loke." ucapku dengan nada lemah.

"Oh, apa yang tidak bagimu Luce ? Aku memberikan semuanya untukmu ! Dan kau, hanya sekedar berbagi masalah saja kau tidak mau ? Ayolah Luce," sahut Loki. Aku sedikit miris mendengar perkataan itu.

"Loke, kau akan selalu mendengarkan permintaanku kan ?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Luce." jawabnya lembut.

"Sekarang aku hanya ingin kau diam menemaniku tidur di sini. Aku sangat capek, Loke. Kau tidak ingin aku lebih parah dari ini kan ?" kataku sambil tersenyum lemah.

"E, eh ? Tidur denganmu ! A, aku tahu saat-saat ini akan datang tapi—"

"Bukan itu maksudku BODOH ! hanya tidurlah disampingku. Menemaniku. Titik. Tidak ada hal aneh lainnya !" potongku dengan nada kesal. Lalu aku mendorong tubuh Loki dan tidur. Di luar dugaan, Loki malah tertawa dan mengelus-elus rambutku. Aku yang bingung dengan ketawanya langsung membuka mataku lagi.

"Inilah Lucyku yang aku kenal." ucap Loki sambil merebahkan badannya di sampingku. Lalu dia memelukku erat. Aku merasa nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Loke…"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, apa sih yang tidak buat kau Luce ? aku tidak akan memaksamu cerita kalau keadaanmu seperti ini." jawab Loki lembut.

Terima kasih… setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri di pelukan seseorang.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV)<strong>

Mata coklat itu menampakkan dirinya. Dia bangun dari mati surinya. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya itu. Ah, sudah pagi rupanya. Dia melirik jam wekernya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 08.30 A.M. Wah, dia bangun lumayan siang. Perasaan kemarin dia tidak tidur larut malam ? tapi kenapa dia bisa bangun sesiang ini ? Ah, mungkin dia terlalu nyaman di pelukan sang singa itu.

Dia menoleh ke sebelahnya. Kosong. Pria itu sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Apa mungkin dia kabur setelah melakukan sesuatu padanya ? Tidak tidak tidak. Hal yang paling logis adalah dia kembali ke dunia spirit untuk memulihkan energinya. Yah, itu masuk akal.

Lucy bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil beberapa pakaian plus handuk. Setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Aroma mawar yang masih menyeruak dalam bathtub itu membuat dia teringat kejadian-kejadian kemarin. Ah, dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. Dia mencoba melupakan itu dan mandi seperti biasa.

Setelah mandi dan memakan sarapan instannya, Lucy telah siap. Dia memakai kaos tanpa lengannya yang berwarna putih biru itu dan rok pendek berwarna biru. Tak lupa gemerincing dari kunci-kuncinya setia berada di pinggulnya. Setelah berkutat di cermin sebentar, dia mulai diam dan bingung.

Kemana dia akan pergi ? biasanya hari ini dia akan pergi ke guild dan mengambil misi, atau hanya ngobrol bersama Levy. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah dia mampu untuk ke guild ? Lucy membayangkan Natsu dan gadis itu bermesraan di bar guild dengan dia di sampingnya. Menyedihkan. Sementara semuanya mulai berpasangan, dia tidak mempunyai siapapun.

Dia duduk di kursi rias dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja riasnya.

* * *

><p>Satu jam sebelum Lucy memperlihatkan iris coklatnya, seorang laki-laki berambut oren sedang berjalan menuju Fairy Tail. Sesudah sampai di sana, dia langsung menuju bar dan menanyakan kepada orang-orang di sekitar situ.<p>

"Oh, selamat pagi, Loki ! Lama tidak melihatmu ! Apakah kau baik—" sapa Mirajane dengan ramah tapi dengan cepat dipotong oleh penerima salam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Lucy?" potongnya dengan memberikan penekanan di setiap katanya. Mirajane, Cana, Lisanna, Natsu, Levy dan lainnya mengangkat alis.

"Maksudmu apa, Loke ?" tanya Cana.

"Sudah kuduga, ada yang aneh dengan Lu-chan akhir-akhir ini," ujar Levy sambil mengelus-elus dagunya yang tidak berjenggot.

"Kalian semua tidak tahu atau tidak mau memberitahuku ? Memangnya kalian tidak melihat ekspresi Lucy yang begitu menyedihkan ?" kata Loki sambil menggebrak meja itu dengan kasar. Gray yang semula tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Loki, menjadi kaget mendengar kata-kata Loki barusan.

"Kalian tahu, kemarin aku berkunjung ke rumahnya. Dan aku melihat Lucy—" ucapan Loki terpotong oleh tangan kekar seseorang yang menarik tangannya untuk menjauhi guild. Semuanya kaget dan bertanda tanya besar.

Setelah agak jauh dari guild, Gray melepaskan tangannya dari Loki. Loki menatap Gray dengan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu menarikku seperti itu ?"

"Ceritakan padaku bagaimana keadaan Lucy kemarin." kata Gray mengabaikan pertanyaan dari sang singa.

"Apa ? Kalau hanya bertanya begitu kau tidak perlu seperti ini kan ! Aku tadi akan bercerita begitu,"

"Kau tidak bisa menceritakannya di depan dia,"

"Dia ? Siapa ?" tanya Loki penuh penasaran.

"Sudahlah. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana keadaan Lucy kemarin," kilah Gray. Loki hanya diam di tempat. Sesaat kemudian dia berjalan menjauh.

"Memangnya aku mau begitu ? Aku tidak mau rahasia-rahasiaan lagi, kau tahu." ucap Loki lalu dia berjalan menjauh. Gray yang kaget dengan reaksi Loki langsung menahannya dengan teriakan.

"Hei ! Tunggu ! Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa kalau kau bertanya kepada anggota-anggota guild lainnya karena masalah ini hanya aku yang tahu !" teriakan Gray mau tak mau membuat Loki berhenti. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku … Berjanji akan menceritakan semua yang aku tahu setelah kau bercerita tentang apa yang kau tahu. Aku tahu kau khawatir," tambah Gray. Loki terlihat berfikir, lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali ke Gray.

* * *

><p>"Jadi… Begitulah ceritanya Loke. Aku tahu kau pasti terluka. Tapi kau ngotot ingin tahu sih." Kata Gray.<p>

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku juga mencoba menganggap Lucy sebagai kakak perempuanku." jawab Loki lembut. Setelah mereka berdua menceritakan apa yang mereka tahu mengenai masalah Lucy, keduanya terdiam. Sampai Gray memecah keheningan.

"Apa ini berarti… Saranku tidak berguna ya ?"

"Kurasa tidak, Gray. Saranmu itu sudah bagus. Mungkin disaat dia akan menyatakannya, dia tidak sengaja melihat Natsu sedang berpelukan dengan beberapa gadis jadi dia sakit hati," sahut Loki. Gray yang mendengar penuturan terakhir Loki hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kurasa Natsu bukan tipe seperti itu. Itu kan kau," ucap Gray. Loki hanya nyengir. Lalu setelah itu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka lagi.

"Pendapatmu bagus. Mungkin dia melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit hati. Tapi, apa ?" ucap Gray kemudian.

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Lisanna ? Natsu kan dulu sering bermain dengannya,"

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Kulihat hari ini Lisanna agak sedikit murung. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa." Keduanya diam lagi. Bingung mencari solusi masalah ini. Sesaat kemudian ada suara seseorang sedang mendekatin mereka berdua. Mereka berdua langsung meyiapkan segala sihirnya. Dan ketika orang itu sudah dekat dengan mereka, orang itu membuka semak-semak.

Astaga.

Natsu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini kepala api ?" tanya Gray kebingungan dan nervous karena dia dan Loki baru saja membicarakan dia.

"Kalian sendiri ngapain di pojok kota ? Jangan-jangan kalian …" ucap Natsu jahil dan nyengir lebar. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, Natsu sudah tepar dengan kepala benjol di sana-sini.

"Beraninya kau menganggap kami dengan hal-hal aneh itu. Kami di sini hanya mendiskusikan sesuatu." ujar Loki kesal. Tapi di sisi lain Loki dan Gray bernafas lega karena sepertinya Natsu tidak mendengar apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Ah, persetan dengan gossip kalian ! Aku hanya mau tanya apakah kalian melihat Lucy ? Aku tidak melihatnya selama beberapa hari ini," tanya Natsu dengan nada agak sedih. Loki dan Gray saling berpandangan.

"Kau tidak bertemu Lucy sama sekali ? Bahkan kemarin ?" tanya Gray tidak percaya. Natsu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan dia memangnya ? Dia akhir-akhir ini tidak mengajakku misi bersama, dia terkesan menghindariku," ucap Natsu dengan agak khawatir.

"Apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Natsu lagi. Gray dan Loki hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi rumahnya langsung ?" tanya Loki kemudian. Natsu diam sebentar. Kemudian dia menjawab dengan suara agak bergetar.

"Bukankah Lucy itu … Pacarmu ? Ja, jadi kupikir kau tahu persis di mana Lucy berada," jawab Natsu.

Loki yang memang sudah mengetahui seluk beluk rintangannya tidak kaget mendapati info ini. Yang membuat Loki dan Gray kaget adalah kenapa dia tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya ?

"Natsu… Kau ketinggalan informasi ya ? Aku dan Lucy tidak berpacaran, kau tahu." ucap Gray sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ya, lagipula dia sudah berpacaran dengan gadis dari Phantom Lord itu, siapa namanya ? Jukia ?" tukas Loki menggoda Gray.

"Juvia." ucap Gray sedikit memerah karena godaan Loki tadi.

Sementara Natsu melongo. Dia berusaha menerima kebenaran ini. Sepertinya loading otak Natsu agak lambat sehingga dia berteriak setelah beberapa detik Gray mengucapkan kebenarannya.

"HAH !" teriak Natsu tidak percaya. Dua orang itu kaget dan bingung. Kenapa reaksi si Salamander ini begitu kaget dan terlihat berbinar-binar ?

"Jadi sekarang dia di mana ? Di mana ?" tanya Natsu dengan girang.

"Dia mungkin masih tidur di apartementnya. Aku menemainya semalaman," jawab Loki walaupun dia masih bingung dengan reaksi Natsu tadi. Gray pun juga bingung.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih kalian berdua !" tukas Natsu sambil berlari menuju rumah Lucy. Dua orang itu hanya berpandangan satu sama lain. Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka berdua menyeringai.

"Kau penasaran apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, Loke ?"

"Oh, aku sangat, sangat, sangat."

Dan dengan segera dua penyihir itu berlari juga menuju rumah penyihir stellar spirit itu.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Luuuuce …~" ucap sang Salamander sambil menggedor-nggedor pintu rumah Lucy. Dia berusaha tidak melewati jendela lagi, karena itu membuat Lucy bertambah marah.<p>

Selang beberapa menit kemudian dua makhluk menepuk pundak Natsu. Natsu menoleh dan terlihat Gray dan Loki sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Mau apa kalian ke sini ? pulang sana !" ucap Natsu menyuruh dua orang itu pergi.

"Aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini," ucap Gray menyeringai. Sementara Natsu hanya mengalihkan pandangan dan sedikit memerah.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka bertiga berada di depan pintu rumah Lucy, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa pintu itu akan dibuka. Mereka yang sudah lelah menunggu di depan terpaksa lewat jendela kamar Lucy.

Kamar Lucy, kosong. Mereka bertiga mencari-cari Lucy di rumahnya. Di kamar mandi, di ruang makan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"ARRGGH !"

Sampai terdengar suara Natsu menggebrak meja dan berteriak. Dengan segera Gray dan Loki kembali ke kamar Lucy dan ingin mengetahui apa yang Natsu temukan.

"Natsu, apa yang kau temukan ?" tanya Loki.

Natsu sedang memegang sebuah kertas notes. Dia menggenggam kertas itu kuat-kuat, lalu membuangnya tanpa arah. Dia langsung beranjak dari rumah Lucy.

"KAU SUNGGUH BODOH LUCE ! BODOOOH !" ucap Natsu lalu dia berlari keluar rumah Lucy.

Loki dan Gray yang bingung dengan sikap dan reaksi Natsu, segera mengambil kertas catatan yang sempat digenggam dan dibuang Natsu. Ketika mereka membaca kertas itu, mereka berdua saling berpandangan kaget.

'_Aku ingin menenangkan diri dari semua ini. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku kembali atau tidak. Sampaikan pada seluruh teman-teman di guild bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Dan sampaikan juga selamatku pada Natsu dan Lisanna yang baru saja menjalin hubungan. Siapapun yang membaca ini, tolong ya.'_

* * *

><p><strong>~ To Be Continued ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagaimana ? Puaskah readers-sama dengan chapter ini ? Ada yang bisa menebak Natsu itu sebenarnya pacaran nggak sama Lisanna ? dan Natsu sebenarnya menyukai siapa ?<p>

Aku janji chapter depan aka nada NaLu moment(s), mengingat bahwa di sini yang lebih dominan adalah Loki Lucy dan Loki Gray -.-"

Read dan review sangat diwajibkan ! :D

Yang ngereview kok berkurang sih ? apakah fic ku ini jelek ya :(

**RnR ?**


	4. Tenang, Dia Akan Kembali Sendiri

Hai minna ~~~

Maaf sekali aku harus update agak lama (reviewers : ini udah kelamaan ! *plakk*) di chapter lalu aku sudah bilang kalau aku habis Ujian Sekolah kan ? nah, sekarang aku road to final exam T^T jadi aku harus fokus.

Terima kasih sebelumnya buat **Hafiza Uzumaki**, **ElizabethHimawaaari**, **Saika** **Tsuruhime**, **bjtatihowo**, **Rebel97Justice**, **Shirayuki Bella**, dan **Litte** untuk komennya :D

Waktunya balas review !

**Hafiza Uzumaki** : Terima kasih :D Lucy kemana ? nanti kamu tau sendiri setelah baca chapter ini :D

**ElizabethHimawaaari **: Salam kenal juga :D wah, ada NaLu fans baru nih XD

**Saika Tsuruhime **: Eh ? Kamu juga US ya ? aku udah minggu lalu :) Yep ! karena ini adalah fic NaLu, ya Natsu nggak pacaran dong sama Lisanna ! jadinya angst dong kalau gitu. Aku juga sudah member hints hints di chapter lalu kalau Lisanna sedih. Okay, ini updatenya ! Maaf menunggu lama~

**Bjtatihowo **: Wah, terima kasih ya, sampai dibelain puasa *geplaked* XD

**Rebel97Justice **: Tengkyu masbro ! yaiya dong, habis ini NaLu :3 kan aku udah janji ada NaLu scene(s) :D tengkyu juga udah ngefave fic abal ini :D

**Shirayuki Bella **: waduh, jangan nangis ! XD terima kasih sudah jatuh cinta sama fic ini :D asal jangan jatuh cinta sama authornya aja XD.

**Litte **: Oke, ini dia :D

Dan sekali lagi maaf sepertinya aku harus menghentikan fic ini di chapter 4 saja alias this is the final fic. Sebenarnya aku mau sampe beberapa chapter, tapi aku pikir mendingan menghentikan fic daripada nggak diterusin.. nggak tanggung jawab itu namanya !

Oke, ini dia Chapter 4 !

Happy reading~

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Masahima.

* * *

><p>Kamar Lucy, kosong. Mereka bertiga mencari-cari Lucy di rumahnya. Di kamar mandi, di ruang makan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.<p>

"ARRGGH !"

Sampai terdengar suara Natsu menggebrak meja dan berteriak. Dengan segera Gray dan Loki kembali ke kamar Lucy dan ingin mengetahui apa yang Natsu temukan.

"Natsu, apa yang kau temukan ?" tanya Loki.

Natsu sedang memegang sebuah kertas notes. Dia menggenggam kertas itu kuat-kuat, lalu membuangnya tanpa arah. Dia langsung beranjak dari rumah Lucy.

"KAU SUNGGUH BODOH LUCE ! BODOOOH !" ucap Natsu lalu dia berlari keluar rumah Lucy.

Loki dan Gray yang bingung dengan sikap dan reaksi Natsu, segera mengambil kertas catatan yang sempat digenggam dan dibuang Natsu. Ketika mereka membaca kertas itu, mereka berdua saling berpandangan kaget.

'_Aku ingin menenangkan diri dari semua ini. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat dan aku tidak tahu apakah aku kembali atau tidak. Sampaikan pada seluruh teman-teman di guild bahwa aku tidak apa-apa. Dan sampaikan juga selamatku pada Natsu dan Lisanna yang baru saja menjalin hubungan, siapapun yang membaca ini, tolong ya.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Confusion<strong>

**Final Chapter : Tenang, Dia Akan Kembali Sendiri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>( Full of Third Person's POV)<strong>

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat gadis ini,"

"Maaf, aku tidak lihat,"

"Eh ! gadis yang manis,"

"Bukannya kau Natsu dari Fairy Tail ? Wah, minta tandatangannya dong!"

"Apakah ini pacarmu, nak ?"

"Kenapa kau Tanya pada orang buta sepertiku ?"

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru,"

"Kalau aku lihat gadis seperti ini, pasti sudah kujadikan istri~"

"Cantiknya ! Sayang aku tidak lihat,"

"Bukankah ini Lucy dari Fairy Tail ? Apakah dia hilang ?"

"Gadis yang malang,"

"Beruntungnya gadis ini mempunyai pacar yang perhatian !"

"Maaf nak, aku tidak lihat gadis ini."

Peluh demi peluh sebesar jagung membasahi dahi sang dragon slayer ini. Sudah seminggu ini dia berputar-putar ke manapun untuk mencari penyihir stellar spirit itu. Tanpa menghiraukan penuturan-penuturan teman-temannya yang menyuruh untuk menunggu saja.

Dengan penuh rasa kecewa Natsu pun kembali ke Guild Fairy Tail. Lagi. Selalu seperti ini.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Flame head, bagaimana usahamu ?" seorang pemuda setengah telanjang menanyai Natsu.<p>

"Setidaknya pakailah sesuatu dulu," jawab Natsu bosan. Gray yang menyadari langsung berlari menuju kaos yang-tanpa-sadar dia lepaskan.

"Apakah ada kemajuan dalam menemukan Lu-chan, Natsu ?" tanya gadis berambut biru itu.

Natsu hanya diam dan duduk di salah satu kursi di bar. Dia dengan pelan menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. Semua orang di Fairy Tail menghela nafas juga.

Tidak hanya Natsu sebenarnya, semua orang di Fairy Tail juga mengkhawatirkan Lucy. Awalnya, semua orang mencari di mana keberadaan mage itu. Tapi, beberapa hari kemudian, semua orang mulai putus asa dan hanya mempercayai Lucy bahwa dia akan kembali sendiri. Hanya satu orang yang tidak putus asa mencarinya.

Ya. Dia. Sang Salamander.

Pria berambut pink itu tidak henti-hentinya menjelajah seluruh kota demi Lucy. Ke mana saja. Bahkan dia memberanikan diri untuk menaiki kereta hanya untuknya. Walaupun sampai partnernya sendiri —Happy— telah lelah dan mengikuti apa yang orang-orang guild lakukan, dia tetap teguh.

"Natsu… Sudahlah. Lucy punya caranya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Aku percaya dia akan kembali," ucap Mirajane menenangkan sambil memberi Natsu segelas bir besar.

"Masalah apa ? Apa aku tidak bisa membantunya sampai-sampai dia kabur begini ? Dan pesannya itu maksudnya apa ? Gaaah ! Aku tidak mengerti !" teriak Natsu frustasi dan menegak bir yang diberikan Mirajane. Mirajane dan semua anggota guild lainnya langsung menoleh ke arah Natsu.

"Pesan ? Apa maksudmu pesan ? Lucy meninggalkan pesan !" Erza berkata dengan nada kaget. Gray, yang meminta Natsu untuk merahasiakan pesan Lucy, langsung panic alang kepalang.

"E, eh… Na, Natsu… Apa yang kau bicarakan… Ja, jangan bicara sembarangan…" ucap Gray terbata-bata.

"Sudahlah Gray ! Untuk apa disembunyikan ! Barangkali mereka tahu apa artinya kan ?" sahut Natsu kesal. Gray hanya memasang ekspressi panik dan takut ketika semua anggota guild memandangnya dengan tatapan marah.

Alasan Gray tidak memberitahukan kepada semua anggota guild tentang pesan Lucy adalah karena kalimat terakhir di pesan itu. Sudah jelas kalimat terakhirnya itu merupakan kunci dari masalah Lucy. Bukti bahwa dia cemburu dan sakit hati. Dan sebab itulah dia ingin menenangkan diri dari kenyataan yang belum sanggup ia terima.

Dan semua anggota guild tidak tahu itu kan ? Semua tidak tahu kalau Lucy sebenarnya suka pada Natsu. Hanya Gray dan Loki lah yang tahu. Maka dari itu Gray meminta Natsu untuk tidak memberi tahu guild tentang pesan terakhir Lucy itu.

Gray sebenarnya juga kaget karena penyebab Lucy murung lagi adalah Natsu dan Lisanna berpacaran. Gray yang awalnya ingin menanyakan ke Natsu apakah dia memang benar-benar bersama Lisanna, tidak jadi bertanya karena dia tidak ingin membuat Natsu bertambah sedih.

Natsu sendiri ? Entahlah. Gray berfikir bahwa Natsu adalah orang bodoh yang tidak peka. Jadi Gray fikir Natsu tidak akan mengerti maksud dari pesan Lucy itu apa. Natsu hanya frustasi karena Lucy pergi dan tidak kembali, makanya dia berteriak seperti itu, fikir Gray.

"Natsu, kau bawa pesan yang ditulis Lucy itu ?" tanya Cana. Natsu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kertas itu. Sebuah kertas yang biasanya dia buat untuk menulis novelnya.

Ketika Cana menerima kertas itu, semua anggota guild secara serempak melihat kea rah kertas yang dipegang Cana. Semua orang membacanya, dan beerapa detik kemudian semua anggota guild kaget dan tidak percaya. Semua orang mulai bicara sendiri-sendiri.

"Jadi… Kalian…" kata Levy sambil menunjuk Natsu dan Lisanna. Lisanna yang kaget dengan pesan Lucy itu hanya tersenyum sedikit, walaupun pancaran matanya terlihat sedih. Sedangkan Natsu memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Lucy di surat ini, Lisanna ?"' tanya Erza yang juga penasaran dengan aksi Lucy ini.

"Minggu lalu aku memang… Menyatakan cinta kepada Natsu," kata gadis berambut putih itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sampai matanya tidak kelihatan. Dia berusaha untuk menahan air mata yang mengancam untuk jatuh.

Semua orang di guild membelalakkan matanya. Jadi Lisanna yang menyatakan cinta ? Bukannya Natsu ? semua orang mulai berbisik-bisik. Ada yang mengejek Natsu, ada yang terheran-heran dan lain-lainnya.

"Lalu Natsu—"

"A, aku mau ke suatu tempat !" potong Natsu sambil berlari keluar guild. Menabrak semua orang yang berada di jalannya untuk keluar dari guild. Semua orang yang dari tadi membeku karena kenyataan-kenyataan aneh ini hanya melihat kepergian Natsu.

Setelah Natsu pergi, mata semua orang kembali tertuju pada Lisanna yang sudah mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tapi dia tersenyum.

"Akan aku ceritakan dari awal…" ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya yang hampir jatuh.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashback On-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yoo, Lisanna ! Apa yang kau inginkan ? Kau mau menggali foto ya ?" sapa Natsu dan tidak lupa menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Lisanna hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.<p>

"Eh ? Bukan ya ? Lalu apa ?" tanya Natsu. Lisanna hanya tersenyum dan mukanya mulai memerah.

"… Natsu, kau tahu, Lucy sudah berpacaran dengan Gray…" ucap Lisanna sambil memandang ke arah lain. Natsu yang mendengar itu hanya diam dan tampak agak kesal.

"Yaa.. Lalu kenapa ?" jawab Natsu dengan nada kesal.

"Aku juga ingin seperti mereka…"

"Maksudmu apa, Lisanna ?" nada Natsu mulai berubah menjadi nada penasaran dan mendekat pada Lisanna.

"Natsu… Aku menyukaimu…" ucap Lisanna terbata-bata tapi dia memandang mata sang Salamander itu lurus.

Natsu melebarkan matanya. Dia pun tertunduk dan tampak berfikir. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga… Menyukaimu." Jawab Natsu. Dia mendekat dan memegang kedua pundak Lisanna. Lisanna yang sudah merasa senang, tiba-tiba kaget dengan perubahan wajah Natsu yang agak sedih.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adik perempuanku yang baik dan cantik." lanjut Natsu.

"Aku sedih untuk mengatakan ini, tapi aku harap kau tidak sakit hati. Ini bukan salahku yang menganggapmu adik dan ini bukan salahmu yang mencintaiku lebih dari seorang sahabat. Maafkan aku, Lisanna." Natsu berkata dengan lembut dan memeluk Lisanna erat.

Lisanna hanya mematung dengan mata terbelalak. Air matanya terjun bebas dengan derasnya. Lisanna menangis walaupun dia tidak mengeluarkan suara sesenggukan. Tapi setelah dia mencerna apa yang Natsu terakhir katakan, dia membalas pelukan Natsu. Perlahan dia mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, Natsu… Aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf telah membuatmu bingung ya," ucap Lisanna berusaha menyembunyikan nada getirnya. Natsu hanya mengelus-elus punggung Lisanna. Mereka jatuh dalam kesunyian yang cukup lama. Setelah cukup lama, Lisanna melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap mata onix itu dengan lurus.

"Berjanjilah padaku kita akan terus bersahabat, kakakku yang bodoh. Lupakan hal ini ya." kata Lisanna sambil mencubit pipi Natsu. Natsu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flashbak End-<strong>

* * *

><p>Semua anggota guild tidak ada yang ramai. Mereka semua duduk manis mendengarkan cerita dari Lisanna. Ada yang sampai menitikan air mata, ada yang tersenyum simpati, dan lain-lain.<p>

"Jadi, begitulah… Aku rasa Lucy-san salah paham dengan kami. Ah, sejak kapan aku jadi begini ?" ucap Lisanna sambil mengusap air matanya yang jatuh tak karuan melewati wajahnya. Mirajane langsung memberinya tisu.

"Tapi… aku rasa ada yang aneh," kata Erza sambil mengusap-usap jenggotnya. Semua orang berganti menoleh ke sang Titania itu.

"Apa yang aneh Erza ? kan sudah jelas kalau Natsu tidak membalas perasaan Lisanna karena dia menganggapnya adik," sahut Cana. Erza hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Itu memang benar. Tapi… apa hubungannya dengan Lucy ? Kenapa dia menulis hal yang tidak berhubungan dengannya di kertas ini ?" jawab Erza. Semua orang di guild langsung hiruk pikuk. Gray hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia sudah menduga ujungnya akan begini kalau semua orang di guid mengetahui adanya kertas itu.

Gray mulai berfikir. Apakah dia akan mengatakannya langsung di depan semua orang guild ini ? Tidak tidak. Dia harus menjaga rahasia Lucy. Tapi, kalau begini terus, walaupun dia tidak memberitahu mereka, lama kelamaan mereka akan tahu sendiri kenapa Lucy menulis hal seperti itu. Beberapa saat Gray memikirkan ini. Dan akhirnya sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

"Baiklah. Kalian ingin tahu kenapa Lucy menulisnya di sini ?" teriak Gray. Yah, dia harus berteriak karena suasana guild mulai ramai dengan kasak-kusuk deduksi mereka masing-masing.

Semua orang langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara; Gray. Gray terdiam sejenak, meyakinkan dirinya untuk mengatakan semuanya yang terjadi pada Lucy.

"Katakan Gray ! Kenapa ?" sahut Levy penasaran.

"Kalian harus mengikuti perintahku," ucap Gray sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Hei ! Ini bukan saatnya untuk suruh menyuruh Gray ! Kita sedang membicarakan Lucy !" teriak Mirajane.

"Tenang, dia akan kembali sendiri." Jawab Gray tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lucy … Kau harus pulang,"<p>

"Tidak Yah, aku mau di sini saja dulu."

"Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa pemuda berambut aneh tadi mencarimu dengan khawatir ? Aku bisa lihat ekspressi sedihnya."

Lucy duduk termangu. Sudah seminggu dia di sini. Di tempat ayahnya bekerja; guild Love and Lucky. Dia meminta kepada semua orang di tempatnya agar tidak memberitahu di mana dia berada ketika ada seseorang yang mencarinya.

"…Aku hanya belum siap Ayah. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu," ucap Lucy sambil memandang ke arah jendela. Ayahnya hanya menghela nafas dan meninggalkan Lucy sendiri di kamar.

Esoknya …

_** 'BERITA BESAR ! NATSU DRAGNEEL DARI FAIRY TAIL MENGALAMI KOMA SELAMA 3 HARI KARENA PERTARUNGANNYA DENGAN TEMAN SETIMNYA SENDIRI; GRAY FULLBUSTER !'**_

Lucy melebarkan matanya saat dia membaca koran pagi hari. Bukankah di sana ada Erza yang biasanya melerai mereka berdua ? Dan bukankah mereka tidak benar-benar serius ? Apa yang membuat mereka jadi seperti ini ?

Lucy bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia bingung karena dia tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat. Mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi setelah Lucy kabur dari Fairy Tail. Lucy memasang wajah khawatir dan sedih. Ayahnya hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya seperti ini.

"Pulanglah. Kembalilah Lucy. Mereka membutuhkanmu," ucap Jude.

Lucy tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia bingung. Dia masih belum bisa melupakan peristiwa minggu lalu itu. Tapi dia khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu saat ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ? Lucy berfikir selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya berdiri.

"Ayah. Aku akan kembali ke Fairy Tail." ucap Lucy pelan dan memandang luar. Ayahnya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>~ NaLu 4ever ~<strong>

* * *

><p>*BRAKK*<p>

Semua orang di guild kaget dengan suara pintu guild yang dibuka sangat keras. Detik kemudian mereka bertambah kaget karena seseorang yang membuka pintu itu.

Orang itu berjalan lurus ke arah bar. Mirajane dan gadis-gadis lainnya kaget setengah mati mendapati dia. Apalagi ekspressinya yang sangat khawatir dan sedih.

"Lu-chan…" ucap Levy sambil berlinang air mata. Dengan langsung Levy memeluk Lucy dengan erat. Lucy membalas pelukannya sebentar dan melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Di mana Natsu ?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Oh, kau pasti sudah mendengar berita itu. Dia ada di ruang rawat, Lucy." Jawab Cana tenang.

"Lalu Gray ?"

"Dia sedang tidur di ruang rawat juga, tapi di ruang yang berbeda." tambah Wendy.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka berdua, Erza ! Kenapa ?" tanya Lucy dengan marah. Dia tidak habis fikir kenapa pertarungan kecil mereka itu bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Eh… Itu… Anu… A, aku… Se, sedang menjalankan mi, misi ! Ya, aku juga ba, baru pulang pagi I, ini… hehehe"' jawab Erza cengengesan. Lucy menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sejak kapan Erza jadi seperti ini ? Lucy mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian dia langsung beranjak menuju kamar rawat Natsu.

Setelah menemukan kamar rawat Natsu, Lucy masuk. Dia melihat pemuda berambut pink itu tertidur pulas, dengan perban di sana-sini. Di lengan atas, di kaki dan di leher.

Ah, ternyata dia memang benar-benar koma.

Lucy mendekati kasur Natsu. Lalu dia duduk di sebelahnya. Dia mengamati wajah Natsu yang begitu damai. Lama kelamaan mata Lucy mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras.

"Hei, Natsu. Aku kembali," ucap Lucy tersenyum. Natsu tidak menjawab. Lucy hanya memandangnya intens.

"Natsu… Natsu…" Lucy mulai terisak sesenggukan. Air matanya mengalir bak sungai yang deras.

"Natsu… Kenapa kau seperti ini ? Apa yang menyebabkan kau jadi selemah ini ? Kenapa Natsu ? Bangunlah ! Ada aku di sini ! Natsu !... Natsu…" ucap Lucy—ralat, teriak Lucy memegangi lengan dan tangan sang Salamander itu.

"Natsu… Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya pelan. Lalu dia menangis keras dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

Sehingga dia tidak menyadari adanya seringaian kecil yang muncul di bibir sang Salamander.

"Luuuuu~ce…" ucap Natsu menggoda. Lucy yang mendengar itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia agak sedikit bingung. Biasanya orang sakit—apalagi koma, suaranya akan lemah. Tapi kenapa…?

"Na-Natsu…" Lucy kaget, senang dan sekaligus bingung mendapati Natsu dengan cengirannya yang khas. Natsu bangkit duduk.

"Hei, ke mana saja kau Luce ? Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu," ucap Natsu sambil mengelus-elus tangan Lucy yang sedang menggenggam tangan Natsu satunya. Lucy hanya memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Ehm… Aku hanya refreshing sebentar," jawab Lucy.

"Oh…"

Sunyi sesaat menyelimuti kedua insan ini.

"Lalu, aku penasaran maksud dari kertas yang kau tinggalkan itu… Kau tulis bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Lisanna. Kenapa kau bisa tahu itu ? Bahkan semua anggota guild tidak tahu lho."

"Eng… Aku… Lihat sendiri kalau Lisanna menembakmu, jadi aku tidak salah kan kalau kalian berdua berpacaran."

Seringaian Natsu bertambah lebar. Dia menarik Lucy sehingga Lucy duduk di tempat tidurnya. Menghadap Natsu lurus. Lucy hanya menurut dan rona merahnya makin kelihatan jelas.

"Siapa sih yang bilang begitu ? Hmm ?" ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lucy.

"Su… sudah kubilang aku melihat kalian berdua dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Sudahlah jangan begini, nanti Lisanna salah paham," jawab Lucy sambil mendorong Natsu. Tapi itu semua tidak berefek. Natsu malah menarik Lucy semakin mendekat dengannya.

"Lain kali kau harus lihat semuanya ya." sahut Natsu meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Lucy. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah Natsu semakin mendekat. Lucy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam.

Semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya kedua bibir lembut itu menyatu. Lucy tampak kaget, tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia bisa menikmati dan membalasnya. Agak lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Setelah itu Natsu melepas bibirnya untuk mendapatkan udara.

"Hng… I, itu… Untuk apa… ?" tanya Lucy terbata-bata.

"Itu untuk tanda bahwa kau sudah resmi jadi milikku," jawab Natsu, dahinya masih menempel dengan dahi Lucy.

"Kau rakus Natsu. Bukankah kau sudah dengan Lisanna ?" sahut Lucy dengan sewot. Natsu hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, lain kali kalau menguping itu semuanya saja."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku menolaknya. Dan kalau kau ingin bertanya lanjut, tanya saja pada anggota guild lainnya." kata Natsu mantap. Mata Lucy membesar. Kenapa … ?

"Kenapa kau menolaknya ? Kau tidak kasihan dengannya ? Bukannya dia itu teman sejak kecilmu ?" tanya Lucy bertubi-tubi.

"Haaah~ Aku kan sudah bilang Luce… Tanya saja pada yang lainnya. Sekarang yang ingin aku katakan adalah aku mencintaimu." kata Natsu tersenyum lembut dan mengecup bibir Lucy kembali. Lucy menjadi lebih rileks, dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Natsu dan Natsu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Lucy. Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka melepas bibir mereka.

"Ah, maaf Natsu, aku menyenggol lenganmu. Apakah sakit ?"

Natsu hanya menyeringai lebar. Tiba-tiba perban yang ada di lengannya dia robek. Begitu juga dengan perban di leher dan di kaki. Lucy yang melihat itu langsung kaget, panik dan bingung. Tapi, tidak butuh waktu lama Lucy menyadari sesuatu. Mimik wajahnya sangat jengkel.

"Nat…su… Kau… Mengerjaiku…" ucap Lucy sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Natsu hanya nyengir. Saat Lucy akan meninju Natsu, Natsu langsung menggendong Lucy ala _bridal style_. Natsu langsung berlari keluar ruang rawat dan menuju ke bar guild.

"Kyaa ! Natsu ! Turunkan aku !" teriak Lucy terus menerus. Sampai akhirnya dia berhenti berteriak karena malu dilihat oleh seluruh anggota guild.

Semua mata anggota guild tertuju pada dua insan yang baru saja menjalin hubungan itu. Detik kemudian mereka bersorak sorai heboh.

"Wah ! Selamat ya !"

"Akhirnya !"

"Romantis sekali kau Natsu !"

Semuanya berteriak menyelamati mereka berdua. Lalu terlihat Gray sedang bersama para gadis. Natsu yang sudah merasa puas menggendong Lucy, menurunkan Lucy dan menarik tangannya menuju ke bar tempat Gray dan kawan-kawan.

"Bagaimana, Flame-head ? Dia pulang sendiri kan akhirnya ?" tanya Gray menyeringai lebar.

"Kali ini harus aku katakan terimakasih padamu Gray ! Kau memang sahabatku !" jawab Natsu denga cengiran biasanya. Sedangkan Lucy memandang semuanya dengan mata setan.

"Jadi… Kalian semua merencanakan ini dari awal ?" tanya Lucy dengan nada menakutkan. Oh, bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada Erza. Semua orang di bar itu hanya mengangguk ragu dan ketakutan.

"Kalian ini… Teganya melakukan itu padaku !" kata Lucy. Para gadis itu terdiam. Tapi, tiba-tiba Lucy mengeluarkan air mata sambil tersenyum.

"Walaupun cara kalian agak aneh, tapi terima kasih kalian semua…" ucap Lucy sambil menangis bahagia. Para gadis langsung ikut terharu dan memeluk Lucy. Mereka mengatakan kata maaf yang disambut anggukan dari Lucy. Bahkan Lisanna pun ikut dalam pelukan missal itu.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menarik tangan Lucy dari kerumunan para gadis.

"Maaf ya, ini sudah resmi jadi milikku jadi jangan lama-lama memeluknya !" ucap Natsu menyeringai lebar. Lucy hanya memerah berat. Sedangkan para gadis hanya menggumamkan kata protektif.

Natsu menarik tangan lucy lebih lagi dan menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke bibir Lucy. Dan itu membuat semua anggota guild bersorak sorai lebih ramai lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The End ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Endingnya geje banget yah… -_-<p>

Maklum yah kalo Natsu agak OOC di sini, aku berusaha membuat Natsu lebih romantis… :)

Gimana endingnya ? Puas nggak ? Triple Kiss ! :3

Yah… nanti kita ketemu di fic ku selanjutnya ! :D

Bye bye ! :'D

**Mind to RnR ?**


End file.
